His Midnight Mistake
by BlameTheNargles
Summary: Draco can't help but satisfy his needs. Even if that means going elsewhere. Rated M for sex and language.


**I don't own these peeps, blahblahblah.**

**One shot!**

**

* * *

**

It felt disgusting, revolting. Unforgivable.

The moment he slipped into her everything movement and sound felt wrong. He wanted to pull out. But the desire to fill his sexual needs was to much. The girl above him could not completely satisfy his cravings. She wasn't the one he wanted to be with. But the girl he did want wouldn't touch him, not in this way at least. She would kiss him with immense passion and then cut it off as soon as he was on the verge of ripping off her blouse.

He let out a groan as Pansy rode him, slamming against him just a little bit to hard, screaming in pleasure. He pushed all thoughts of the girl he called his own away, trying to forget her just long enough to feel his release. He looked up to watch Pansy's breasts bouncing, he could feel her walls tighten against his hard dick. "OH!" she called out. Her head tilting back in sheer ecstasy. Draco smirked as he turned her over, shoving himself further into her. He pulled himself in and out begging for his release and only to finish the job sooner. But pansy was anything but tight, so the fiction was of course looser took a bit longer than needed.

The desks creaked under them. They had taken their sexual needs and put them into secrecy, dorms meant others would hear and rumors would get around. But no one other than Draco dared enter a classroom. Snape wouldn't mind one bit, as long as they stayed away from his desk.

He didn't really mind if he satisfied pansy or not. He was to selfish to care about her needs. Draco was about to finish, he could feel it. Pansy was getting louder and louder until she started screaming "HARDER DRACO HARDER!"

His eyes widened. He slapped one hand over her mouth keeping it closed as she came. Her fluids trickled down his leg. But Draco couldn't concentrate. As soon as she had shouted his name the door on the other side of the room opened.

Hermione stood there. Her mouth open in disbelief, her eyes wide becoming glossy at the sight. But as quickly as he caught her eyes they had disappeared just as fast. The only thing he could hear was the sound of feet running away from him. He only had time to pull on his pants before he ran out the door to follow her. His heart racing to catch her as he ran after her sobs and stamping feet. He thanked god he was much faster than her.

"Hermione wait! Please this isn't what it looks like!" He called out, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her to his chest to wrap her into a tight jail like hug.

"Get off my Malfoy! Get the fuck off me." She shoved, kicked ,and struggled furiously against him. Her voice crackled from tears and her screaming. Draco didn't think his heart could drop any further.

"Please baby, it isn't what it looks like!" he repeated. A piercing yelled deafened him as she forced herself from him. Her fist came flying at his face, nearly knocking him to the ground. His cheek filled with pain, and he could taste his own blood where he had bit down on his cheek.

"Not what it looks like Malfoy? You have got to be shitting me. You mean to tell me I didn't just catch you with you cock in Parkinson?" Draco winced. He didn't know how exactly to lie about this one. He could only stand there with his hand holding his cheek. She was livid. Her beautiful brown eyes covered in tears. He tried grabbing for her again but she hastily backed away. " I'm sorry" he whimpered. It was so unlike him. "It wont happen again." he begged. And he meant it. Fuck his sexual needs, he would give up anything to be with her, for her to not leave him now.

"How many times has the happened before Malfoy."

_Draco, _he thought, _call me Draco. _but he bit back his tongue. Leaving her question unanswered. But she repeated herself with more venom. He tried looking her in the eyes but couldn't, settling for gazing at her neck where he could see love bites that were slowly fading away. His stomach flipped uneasily. "I don't know." he managed to mumble. And it was the truth. Him and Pansy had been at it for months.

Hermione stood in front of him, even though her anger was towards him he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked. Her hair was tied into a pony tail, the ringlets that framed her face were wet and sticking to her. Her lips, usually soft and inviting, had the familiar scowl that he had seen up until the beginning of sixth year where everything had changed between the two of them.

"Do I mean nothing to you?" she sobbed. Draco quickly looked her in the eyes and took a few steps forward reaching out to her.

"You mean everything to me!" he yelled out.

"BULLSHIT!"

"I swear Hermione, she meant nothing!" he pleaded, capturing her into his arms once more. Leaning his head into the crook of her neck kissing it furiously, pleading. "forgive me, baby forgive me and ill never hurt you again, please."

" I'm not going to listen to words from a stupid teenage romance novel Malfoy." she tried getting away again but his grip only tightened. " We are done. Get the hell off me!" Draco's lips stopped moving, his heart stopped beating, his mind went numb.

He had never thought about loosing Hermione, the thought never registered in his mind. The only thought that ever crossed his mind was that he never wanted to let her go. She was perfect. Intelligent , sweet, caring, and was there for him when no one was. She was the only one who would put up with his selfish behavior, but give him a taste of his own medicine every once and a while. She was absolutely intoxicating. Why would he ever think about loosing her when it seemed impossible.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No Hermione I'm not giving you up."

"It isn't your choice."

"One chance, please one chance." He pinned her up against the corridor wall her small wrists in his hands. He looked into her eyes but didn't find what he wanted, they were cold and he could see her breaking down again. Tears began to escape and he kissed them away, trying to do anything to make the situation better. Her mouth opened as the word he had been regretting quietly whispered itself.

"_why?_"

"You wouldn't do certain things for me" Draco muttered reluctantly, but honestly.

"Isn't being with me enough?"

"Of course it is, but I was stupid and wasn't thinking of that. Hermione I wasn't happy with it at all, I felt guilty and disgusting and had to imagine it was you, or completely shove you from my mind which couldn't work because you were there nonetheless. I know I'm completely fucking stupid and deserve to live like a ferret from now on but please give me another chance."

" Did you ever stop to think that maybe I was saving myself for the perfect moment."

_The words stung…_

" Or that I just wasn't ready for that yet."

_Like needles running slowly through your heart…_

" Or maybe that I was saving myself for someone who truly loved me and actually could wait to be with me?"

_And no magic in all of the world can heal it._

At that moment Draco could feel hot tears rolling down his face. He wanted to say it. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. But not like this, not here or now. And defiantly not in the state he was in. He wanted to say the words to her and make love to her. Draco wanted the moment to be perfect. But not everything could go as planned, certainly not after this.

"I love you Hermione." He let his tears fall freely in front of her, hoping she knew that how he felt was real. But all she could do was stare back into his silver eyes. At that moment of vulnerability he crushed his lips against hers, silently begging her to kiss him back. Her lips barely moving, he pushed against her feeling her warm mouth against his. Pulling away slightly to whisper another "I love you". He felt her hands wrap around his neck bringing him closer. He couldn't help but smile against her lips. His own hands cupping her face, tenderly kissing every inch of it. A small giggle exacted her lips and his heart skipped a beat.

A thousand times she had told him she loved him. He always wanted to tell her he loved her at the right moment, and though he could hardly say this was that moment he didn't regret it.

They stood there kissing in the corridor until the sun rose. Draco in just his pants, Hermione in her sweatpants and one of Draco's baggy shirts. She grew tired against him, laying her head gently against his chest. Small bags under her eyes and her lips swollen red. "I love you" he whispered once more into her ear.

"I love you" she said softly, looking into his eyes. "You are in so much trouble."

A small, sad, grin crossed his face. But she kissed him passionately once more.

It felt amazing, exhilarating, loving.

It felt right.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! please reveiw!**


End file.
